Success in science requires a solid background in a scientific discipline in addition to extensive laboratory experience. However, for scientists to develop into accomplished professionals, a wide range of "survival skills" also are needed. These skills include the ability to communicate both orally and in writing, secure employment and funding, manage stress and time, teach, mentor, and behave responsibly. Higher education focusses almost exclusively on the content of the scientific discipline and on research methodology. For the past 12 years, we have been developing a "survival skills curriculum" in which trainees receive formal instruction in these and related skills. The unique features of our program include (1) an emphasis on the use of active scientists rather than individuals from other disciplines as instructors, (2) discussing ethical issues within the context of the skills to which they are relevant, (3) integrating topics of special relevance to women, minorities, the physically challenged, and others with special needs, (4) providing information regarding a broad range of employment opportunities and emphasizing the value of such work, and (5) extensive monitoring by an independent team of educational evaluators. Last year we began to disseminate our educational model to other institutions. We now request funding to further develop our model and continue to train faculty to provide this type of instruction. We seek to enable faculty to establish a course in survival skills at their institution by providing them with the information and materials necessary to do so, while minimizing the start-up effort required of them.